ACE the Iron Princess
by Cuban Pirate Princess
Summary: Tony has a daughter that only a few people know about and when she begins to act out and get into trouble it becomes his job to straighten her out. Only for her to become a villin agianst Iron man
1. Prolouge

**Ace the Iron Princess**

_Summary: What if Tony had a daughter that only a few people know about and when she begins to act out and get into trouble it becomes his job to straighten her out_

_**Prologue: **_

_**Alexandria Stark is 16 and lived with her mother. Alex is 5' 6" has dark hair and eyes like her father but has her mothers nose and lips. She also has large eyes and naturally wavy but flat irons it. She is out going and used to be on the honor roll but recently has been failing, cutting class and sneaking out. **_

_**The only people who know about alex and really know her would be Pepper who is like an aunt to her and rohdey who is her godfather.**_

_**Alex doesn't go by stark she has her mothers maiden name. her mother remarried when Alex was 10 she dosen't like him but she dosen't hate him either.**_


	2. The Shock

******Chapter 1: The Shock** **(A/N: P.O.V. shifts from Alex's to third person I don't always put which is which it's pretty noticeable.)**

_**Alex's POV **_

**The day June 28, 2008 its summer vacation and I'm spending all of my vacation with my dad Tony stark. Why you may ask, well it's not because I want to this all happened because I was caught stealing a few times, I was told that the next time I steal I'd be sent to live with my dad. Well one day while at the store with a few friend I decided to take a pack of gum, now you're probably thinking it just a dollar why not pay, well I didn't have any change so I took it. And now I'm living ****with my dad.**

The car pulled up to the house and I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff. When I got to the door I rang the door bell and Pepper answered the door, she was excited to see me and I was excited to see her.

"Hey Alex, how are you?"

"I'm good, how bout you?"

"So far so good."

"Is Tony around?"

She gave me a look that said 'if he would have heard you he wouldn't have liked it very much.'

Without anyone noticing tony was standing behind me.

"No but your dad is"

I turned around to see Tony standing by the entrance. Suddenly I had an idea, I'll just play it innocent for a while make it seem like I was the victim in everything and just do things behind his back for a while.

"Hey" I said nervously "I wasn't talking about you."

"Never said you were"

"He he right"

There was an awkward silence luckily broken by Pepper

"How about I show you where your room is?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Pepper showed me where my room was and then made her way downstairs. As Pepper came down the stairs she saw Tony on the couch spaced out.

"Are you okay Tony, Tony?"

"Uh, what, oh sorry Pep what was that?"

"I asked if you were ok"

"Well I was"

Pepper sighed Tony and his humor "I mean are you ok?"

"Not so much."

"What's the matter you knew how old she was and what she dressed like?"

"I know but it hit me so suddenly I'm surprised she doesn't have any tattoos with all those piercings she has, wait she doesn't right?"

"No she doesn't" Pepper reassured him even though she wasn't sure herself.

I walked down the stairs ready to go out with some friends.

"Hey dad" man that felt weird. He looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go out with some friends" as I said this I walked toward the door.

"Wait a minute. What friends you just got here?"

"I happen to have friends that live here and some that I met at the airport." The last part was mumbled

"You know what I'm going to trust you, but if you do anything that you know that your mother or I would not approve of 'now how would I know what you do and don't approve of' then I'll never be able to trust you."

"Yea yea yea okay I gotta go" and I left

"Did everything I just say go in one ear and out the other?"

"I believe so" said Rhodes as he walked into the living room

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, I did come by to see my god daughter but apparently I missed her.

"Yea well you'd be shocked to see her."

"Why she's not that cute innocent little girl anymore?"

"NO, now she's a punk kid with an attitude that needs adjusting."

"Now by punk kid do you mean, she mean to people or an actual punk kid with the crazy hair and the boots and loud rock bands"

"I mean actual punk with the hair, boots, bands, and piercings.

"Well she can't' be that bad."

"Guess we'll just have to see according to her mother she's terrible. You wanna stick around watch some sports.


	3. Drunk

Chapter 2: Drunk

Rhodes and Tony had ordered pizza and watched so sports. Tony looked at his watch it was 11:30 and Alex still wasn't home.

"What's the matter Tony?"

"Its 11:30 and Alex still isn't home."

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine."

"Rhode don't you know it's illegal for a minor to be out passed 10:00"

"You sure did your research, your becoming pretty protective quickly."

"Her mom sent her here for a reason. Maybe I should suit up and look for her."

"Would you relax she's 16 she's fine besides since when are you Mr. responsible." Rhodes has said that to get tony to notice just how much he had changed in one day and how much he would change over the next few months. "Well I better get going; by the way I think peppers still here."

"Ok thanks, bye"

"Bye"

Just then Pepper walked in

"Hey what are you still doing here?"

"Just working."

"How long are you going to be here for?"

"I don't know I have a lot of work to do."

"You're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms"

"I might just have to take you up on that offer."

"Well I'll be in my workshop if you need me, oh and Jarvis if Alex gets home will you notifying either Miss. Potts or I of her arrival."

"Yes sir"

"She's still not home yet?"

"No and the only thing I sure of is how much trouble she's in" Tony said as he walked toward his workshop more like stomped.

It was almost 1:30 in the morning and Pepper was about to head upstairs to go to sleep, when the phone rang. Pepper answered the phone bit little did she know that Tony had answered it as well.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hi Pep, where's daddy?" it was Alex and both Pepper and Tony were relived to hear her voice.

"In his work shop, where are you?" Pepper demanded, she could tell something was wrong, and so could Tony but he remained quiet.

"Can you do me a HUGE favor?" Alex slurred

Pepper could sense what it was by the sound of her voice.

"What is it?"

"Ok I'll tell you but Tony can't find out."

"You mean your dad?"

"Yea him, I need you to come and pick me up from a friend's house, but dad can't find out okay?"

Tony quietly hung up the phone, he was furious; his daughter was drunk he could tell by the sound of her voice. Pepper finished writing down the address that Alex had given her and just as she grabbed her keys to leave Tony walked in.

"Where are you going Miss. Potts" he said trying to keep his cool.

"Um out to pick something up." By the way Tony was freaking out about Alex not being home, she knew that he would flip if he found out.

"Oh well then you wouldn't mind if I tagged along."

"Its late Tony may be you should stay incase Alex come home"

"Pep"

"Huh"

"I know where she is and I'm coming with you to pick her up."

"How'd you find out?"

"I answered the phone."

"Oh."

"Well let's go." He said as he grabbed his coat and car keys. The drive was about 25 minutes when he pulled to the house he could see Alex sitting on the curb. Tony opened the car door to get out.

"Tony maybe I should go she didn't want you to find out."

Tony had a smirk on his face "I know that's why I'm going to get her."

"Tony don't make a scene."

"Don't worry I won't, here at least." He said as he got out and closed the car door. He walked over to Alex and stood there for a second just looking down at her. She noticed someone standing there and when she looked up all of a sudden she felt sick, she turned her head the other way and emptied her stomach of anything she had had. Tony shook his head. When she was finished tony helped her up and took her to the car. She fell asleep instantly. Tony wanted to yell but he figured that he would have his fun tomorrow while she would be hung over.


	4. Hangover hell Part 1

Chapter 3: Hangover Hell

It was 6:30 in the morning and Tony was in his workshop when he decided to go upstairs for some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he saw Pepper.

"Morning Pepper"

"Good morning Mr. Stark"

"come on Pep, Mr. Stark even after you spent the night"

"that's all it was just me spending the night nothing happened."

Tony decided to change the subject "is Alex up yet?"

"its 6:30 what do you think?"

"good, Jarvis could you give Miss. Stark a very special wake up call for this morning?"

"how would you like it"

"I'm thinking open all the blinds turn on all the lights and for an alarm a combination of a car alarm and an ambulance siren."

"as you wish"

"oh that's just evil Tony"

Tony turned and gave a look that said I knew youd call me Tony sooner or later and Pepper just shot him a look back.

"I'll let her take an asprin when she comes down to eat."

All of a sudden an alarm went off and the last thing heard was the sound of Alex falling out of bed and hitting the floor.

Alex came down the stairs and into the kitchen her hair was supper wavy and a mess and her eyes were red. She looked like she wanted to die.

"MORNING SUNSHINE" Tony said extreamly loud

"ugh, do you have to yell I feel like crap"

"should have thought about that before last night"

Alex just sat down at the kitchen table and put her head down letting her arms hang at her side. She looked up at the clock and realized what time it was. She had looked at the clock in her bedroom but it had dawned on her until now that it was 6:45 in the morning.

"WHAT!!!! Its only six I'm going back to bed."

Tony grabbed her by the shirt and sat her back down on the chair she had been sitting on. Once he did that he grabbed a plate of breakfast that Pepper had made and put it on the table in front of her.

"if you do that you wont have time to do everything you have to do today"

Alex just stared at her plate she had spent half the night throwing up and was extreamly tiered she was in no mood to eat.

"what are you talking about?" she asked as she pushed her plate away. Tony just pushed it back.

"your punishment for today you didn't think that you could go to a part get drunk and there wouldn't be any consequences for it did you."

Alex once again pushed her plate and put her head down "I was just expecting a lecture" she mumbled not expecting Tony to pay any attention and hear it.

"oh trust me you'll get one but that's for tomorrow when I'm sure you'll comprehend everthing, for today after you finish eating you can wash the dishes clean your room and the come down to the workshop and wash the cars."

"all of them?"

"inside and out"

"but theres like ten cars"

"better get to it then and until your done doing the list I have made up for you, youre not going anywhere, understand?"

"yes" I said as I rolled my eyes

"don't roll your eyes at me I'm not the one who went to a party and got drunk."

"although you are the one who usually does." There was a look on his face that said 'you should have kept your mouth shut' I'm just going to get started."

"go"

With that I walked upstairs and started to clean my room I had just unpacked so there wasn't much to clean up. I waited a while before heading back downstairs trying to avoid (dad) Tony. I went to the kitchen and started doing the dishes as I did this I noticed a note pinned to one of the cubords that read ' don't worry about putting the dishes away when your done come down to the workshop' for a minute I thought that my punishment was over and that he just wanted to talk to me, boy was I wrong as I went to the work shop I could hear him workin I went in quietly thinking I went unnoticed but I was wrong once again, he turned around with a smirk in his face

"what?" I asked

" nothing, but if you go over there " he pointed toward s where all the cars were parked "theres a bucket of water and a sponge. Lets see its nine now you can have luch at whatever time you want but dinners at seven so don't be late, ive got to go to I have a meeting. Have fun sweetheart." And with that he left.


	5. earring

**A/N: Here it is… I wasn't sure if to keep going but I think I will. I'm also thinking of posting another chapter before this one, I'm also working on a few other chapters. Any ideas let me know. Hope this chapter isn't too bad. By the way I noticed that as I wrote the pov changed for a sec, you'll know where.**

After a few weeks I wasn't grounded anymore boy was I happy, normally with my mom when I was grounded I just couldn't go out, thought it would be the same with dad boy was I wrong: no tv, computer, iPod, going out and on top of that I had to do things around the house; although these few weeks suck somehow we bonded and even though we may not be the best of friends we're pretty close now.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Good morning everyone." Dad was already downstairs eating breakfast as were Pepper and Rohdey, everyone just looked up.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Rohdey. I walked up to my dad with my hands out to him. "I'm not grounded anymore." All he did was give me a high five. "Hahaha you're a real comedian you know that." He just smiled. "By the way I've been meaning to ask you something." "What?" "Is that an ear piercing?"

I had guilty written all over my face. I don't know how he noticed but somehow he did. "Why?" "Because I could have sworn that when you asked if you could get it done that I said no. and how did you get another one without going anywhere?" he looked at my suspiciously.

"I didn't go anywhere."

"Then how did you get it." The look on his face gave me the impression that he figured it out but I decided to tell him anyways. "I did it myself."

"Are you crazy, don't you know that's how it gets infected?"

"Doesn't worry I disinfected everything before doing it, plus you never said I couldn't do it myself, you said I couldn't go anywhere and I didn't."

"Seriously, youaren't five years old you know better than that, there are a lot of things I don't say but you don't do because you know it's wrong."

"Alright, I'm sorry you're right and I was wrong." He held out his hand. "What?"

"Give it to me." "I'll give it to you when you give me my stuff back."

"How about you give it to me and I won't take it out myself and ground you. " Fine." I said as I took it off, and handed it to him he just put it in his pocket.

"And I don't want to see another one in its place. Understand?" "Got it, wait so do paper clips count." I just wanted to mess with him.

"Wait you would use a paper clip it might be infected as it is and you want to use a paperclip as an earring."

"I'd disinfect it."

"The answers no."

As he said this my ear began to become irritated and began to itch. So I scratched it. Tony noticed and so did everyone else.

"Come here a second Ace." Ace that's been my nick name since I was little because I used to get away with everything, not so much now.

"Let me see your ear." I moved the little strand of hair that was in the way. "I may not be a professional doctor but that looks infected."

"Pep would you go get me some alcohol."

"Alcohol, I don't think so that stuff stings."

"Should have thought of that before." My dad with a smirk on his face that said 'I told you so' I turned to look at my dad do you have to say that every time I make a mistake?"

"Maybe you should start thinking before you do something else; I think you could wait a few more days before you get your stuff back.

"Are you serious?"

"Does this face look like a face that's kidding?" he said pointing to his face.

"But you said you wouldn't ground me."

"I said I wouldn't take it out myself and ground you."

"Ugh!!" with that I left the kitchen and went to my room.

"DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!!" Pepper came back with the alcohol.

"Where's Alex?"

"In her room." Responded tony as he drank his coffee. Pepper set down the alcohol and cotton balls. About five min later I heard him call my name, so I stuck my head out the door and yelled. "What?"

"Come down here for a second." My ear was still slightly irritated but it didn't bother me as much as before. I walked into the de and he already had the alcohol ready to go.

"Sit down." He pointed at the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Thinking about continuing… any ideas please let me know:)


End file.
